1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed toward multiple fluid dispensing systems. More specifically, this disclosure is directed toward canisters used for storing fluids yet to be dispensed in multiple fluid dispensing systems Still more specifically, this disclosure is directed toward canisters for housing viscous fluids prone to settling and stratification and which are therefore in need of an internal agitation mechanism. Disclosed herein is the following: an improved scraping/agitation blade design; and improved bottom screen/filter design; an improved blade configuration for scraping above and below the screen/filter; a snap-fit construction of the agitation assembly; an upper cap for preventing spillage during filling of the canister; and a centering guide for holding the agitator assembly in place during filling of the canister.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for dispensing a plurality of different fluids into a container have been known and used for many years. For example, systems for dispensing paint base materials and colorants into a paint container are known These paint systems may use twenty or more different colorants to formulate a paint mixture. Each colorant is contained in a separate canister or package and may include its own dispensing pump, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,298, which is commonly assigned with the present application. The colorants and the respective pumps may be disposed on a turntable or along one or more horizontal rows. In a turntable system, the turntable is rotated so that the colorant to be dispensed is moved to a position above the container being filled. In designs using one or more horizontal rows, the container may be moved laterally to the appropriate colorant/pump. Systems for dispensing large varieties of different fluids are not limited to paints, but also include systems for dispensing pharmaceutical products, hair dye formulas, cosmetics or all kinds, nail polish, etc. Smaller systems for use in preparing products at a point of sale may use a stationary manifold through which a plurality of nozzles extend. Each fluid to be dispensed is then pumped through its individual nozzle. Depending upon the size of the container and the quantity of the fluids to be dispensed, manifolds must be designed in a space efficient manner so that a single manifold can accommodate twenty or more different nozzles The nozzles are connected to the various ingredients by flexible hoses and the ingredients are contained in stationary canisters or containers.
A variety of different types of canisters exists for storing fluids prior to dispensing. For viscous fluids like paint colorants and certain cosmetics ingredients, the canister design may utilize a screen to filter the viscous fluid in combination with rotating agitation blades to periodically mix the viscous fluid The filter and agitation blades are necessary as viscous fluids, particularly colorants, are prone to settling and stratification. Generally, most viscous fluids stored for prolonged periods in canisters that are part of a fluid dispensing system will require some sort of periodic agitation/stirring/screening.
One problem associated with such existing canister designs is the placement of the screen/filter at the bottom of the canister. Specifically, the spacing between the screen and the bottom outlet tends to be too small resulting in a restrictive flow through the screen and a limitation on the effective screen/filter surface area. Further, the agitation blades typically do not do not agitate in close proximity to the screen As a result, a layer of settled or thickened fluid may accumulate on the screen, thereby restricting flow through the screen
Still another problem is related to the relative and accessibility of the screen; currently employed screens/filters for agitation canisters can not be easily removed for cleaning and maintenance purposes.
Another problem associated with vertically oriented canisters equipped with an agitation blade is the hollow design of the blade. When the canisters are filled, fluid is often spilled down the center of the blade which results in fluid dripping downward through the dispensing system, which may include sensitive electronic components. In any event, such occurrences require additional cleaning and maintenance.
Another related problem is a tendency of the agitation blade to interfere with the filling of the canister. Specifically, agitation blades typically include a long shaft with radial paddles or fans. The ends of the shaft are held in place by the container top and the lower screen/outlet assembly When the container top is removed for filling, the shaft tends to wobble and interfere with the filling process, often resulting in spillage. Thus, an improved means for stabilizing the agitator during the filling process would be helpful.